You're The One
by SYKpop7
Summary: AU Leaf's the new, sociable girl and Gary's the silent, cool player who almost every female's attracted to. Then there are the rumors, the strangest group of friends, and annoying rivals. Hopefully everything will be sorted out until the Holiday ball. Oldrival, Ikari, Poke, and Contest
1. First Day

**Blurb…**

**AU Leaf's the new, sociable girl and Gary's the silent, cool player who almost every female's attracted to. Then there are the rumors, the strangest group of friends, and annoying rivals. Hopefully everything will be sorted out until the Holiday ball. Oldrival, Ikari, Poke, and Contest**

**A/N: oldrivalshipping is my OTP.**

**There's nothing I love more**

**Im not joking.**

**NOTE: all main characters here are juniors. Hope you enjoy**

**a fun disclaimer: pokemon isnt mine. lol duh.**

* * *

"Everyone, this is the newest addition to our class, Leaf Green." Professor Rowan introduced to the students in the classroom as a girl with chocolate, waist long hair looked around, emerald eyes probing the ranks of the students in front of her. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hi, I'm Leaf, from Pallet Town." Leaf smiled. "I hope we can be friends?"

The question remained lingering in the air, and the brunette walked towards the only empty seat in the whole classroom—next to a boy with messy, spiky brown hair and quiet, green eyes. Emerald met emerald, and Leaf sucked in a breath as she met the eyes of the handsome boy.

He looked at her for a few seconds, and then turned his head back to the board.

All Leaf could do for a solid five minutes was stare at his side profile.

* * *

"Hey, Leaf. Do you want to eat lunch together?" A girl with waist-length, dark blue hair and bright sapphire eyes asked cheerfully. Her name was Dawn Berlitz—Leaf remembered Professor Rowan calling on Dawn during class.

Leaf looked up from her desk, and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

After a few minutes of walking, Dawn opened her mouth. "So, since you're from Pallet Town, you know your way around Kanto pretty well, right Leaf?"

"Yeah. In fact, there's a boy who goes here, called Ash Ketchum, I think? He lived next door to me, and we're pretty close." Leaf said, a hint of a smile on her face. "There's also Misty, but I never really hung out with her that much…"

Leaf trailed off as she faced Dawn, whose mouth was hanging open like she'd just been electrocuted. Leaf waved her hand in Dawn's face, significantly confused at why this girl seemed so amazed. "Dawn…? Is there something wrong?"

"You know Ash Ketchum." Dawn breathed. "And Misty Waterflower? Those two are in my—watchama call it… oh, yeah—friend group."

"Whoa. Really?" Leaf said, her mouth hanging open. Well then, no need to be worried about fitting into Dawn's friend group of who to eat lunch with, or what to say. "That is… a crazy coincidence." _Considering that Ash never told me who his friends were at this place. _Leaf thought to herself, though she kept that part silent.

Dawn started chattering on, as if Leaf had been her friend since forever. "Yeah, definitely. Okay, so, what sport do you play?"

"I play Field Hockey." Leaf said.

"Oh my god, you lucky girl." Dawn said, her mouthing dropping open for a second time. "The Field hockey turf is right next to the Cross Country course, and only the Boy's Cross Country uses it… Do you know what this means?"

Leaf shook her head. "Uh… no?"

"It means you get to see all the Cross Country boys _shirtless _while they're running_._" Dawn gasped.

The two chatting girls soon arrived at the cafeteria, and Dawn led Leaf to a table somewhere in the middle after getting their trays of food. Sitting at the table were quite the mixture of people—Ash, for one, who was talking to Misty, a plum-haired boy who looked like he was mad at pretty much everything, a green-haired boy who was being punched in the arm by a brunette girl and then… the quiet, spiky haired boy Leaf had sat next to. Ash looked up at Leaf and Dawn, and then smiled a toothy grin. "Leafy! It's been a while!"

The two exchanged a quick hug and then Leaf smiled. "Hi, Misty."

Misty smiled and waved.

"Alright," Dawn said, rubbing her hands together. "This is Leaf, you guys. She's a new student here so don't rub your strange antics into her just yet. Leaf, this is Ash and Misty, as you already know, the frowning one is Paul, the bickering ones are Drew and May, and that is Gary Oak."

Ash opened his mouth excitedly. "Hey, Leaf, d'you reme—" Ash didn't get to finish his sentence; he let out a squeak of pain and looked towards Gary's direction, who was calmly chewing on his sandwich.

"Hi, new girl. I'm Paul Shinji." Paul introduced.

"Hey, I'm May, and this is Drew." May said, smiling amiably. "It's nice to meet you Leaf."

"I'm Gary." Gary said shortly, before returning to his sandwich. Leaf felt a little twitch—forget her delusions about Gary Oak being some really handsome, nice, cool guy; he looked like he had a personality disorder.

Dawn nudged Leaf and whispered. "Don't worry, Leaf. He doesn't dislike you or anything; he's just like that to everyone. I'm surprised though; usually Gary doesn't greet anyone. Other than Ash."

_Backtrack on what I said, _Leaf thought to herself. _At least he had the decency to say hi. Okay. That's nice. Lol nope he's still a douche._

Leaf sat herself down in between Gary and Dawn, but just as she was about to take a huge bite out of her ceasar salad wrap, she felt something nudge her on the shoulder. Leaf turned around, and raised an eyebrow at the rude interloper. Behind Leaf (or in her face, now, anyway) was a girl with waist-length blond hair and onyx eyes. She looked pissed. "Who are you? A new girl?"

"Yeah, I'm Leaf Green. Is there something wrong?" Leaf asked, significantly confused on why this girl seemed so angry with her. If Leaf messed up her first day, she was going to really, _really _get pissed at herself.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just needed to talk to Gary for a bit. I'm Victoria, by the way." Victoria introduced, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and a voice that obviously said _the fuck are you._

Gary looked up. "What do you want?"

"The Cross Country Teams are making a bonfire for this week's school pep rally." Victoria said. "And I came to tell the Boy's Cross Country captain that he oh-so-forgot about it, and that coach wants to see him. Hm, Gary?"

"Oh, right." Gary said nonchalantly. "I'll be there after school today."

Victoria threw him a smile, and pushed Leaf over slightly, making the brunette stumble into Dawn. "Actually, why don't you come sit with some of the Cross Country kids? We're sitting at that table, over there."

Leaf looked over and sure enough, there were a few jocks and really skinny girls sitting by a table, laughing. It kind of cut her self-esteem down, but Leaf just shook her head a bit.

"How about you, Drew?" Victoria asked, raising one eyebrow suggestively. "Brianna wants to talk to you before the big football game."

Gary and Drew looked up, and then Gary just went back to his sandwich. "Sorry, I don't feel like it today."

Victoria just smiled like always, and Leaf was surprised that Victoria didn't seem fazed. At all. What the heck? If someone said that to Leaf, Leaf would have been really, _really _pissed. Maybe Gary Oak was just a silent, cool _douche. _Drew, on the other hand, said a little nicer rejection. "It's fine. I'll just talk to Bri after school. Bye Victoria."

Victoria sashayed back to her own table, although Leaf could tell that she was probably a little more stung than she showed to be. Dawn burst out laughing in silent gulps of laughter, and Paul looked at her like she had gone crazy. "If you keep doing that, your boyfriend who's abroad is gonna dump you without a second thought."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Be a little more subtle, you. Lucas is a sweetheart and in fact, he's coming back in a week. It was only for a few weeks."

Leaf's eyes widened. "Dawn, you have a _boyfriend_?" She expected Dawn and Paul to be dating, seeing how close they seemed.

"Yeah. Lucas. He went off abroad to China, and Ash's girlfriend went to France." Dawn explained. "In case you were wondering, Ash's girlfriend's called Melody—she hasn't come back yet, though."

"She's close with Victoria's crowd." Misty muttered under her breath, too low for Ash to catch. Leaf and Dawn could hear it though, and as she stared at Misty with wide eyes, Dawn stammered quickly.

"Uh, Melody's pretty spread out, so she's friends with almost every crowd here… But Victoria favors her the most for her 'popular crowd'. Such a typical clique of idiot jocks and Cross Country girls." Dawn rolled her eyes. "On the other side of things, I can't wait for the Holiday Ball! It's just a few weeks after Lucas gets back here, and it's the biggest event at this place."

"Holiday Ball…?"

"Yeah!" May answered for Dawn, as Drew looked at her with amused eyes. "The Holiday Ball is basically prom, but it divides the school's grades into two groups; freshman with sophomores and juniors with the seniors. The lower classmen are in the smaller gym, by the west wing of the school. The upper classmen—us, the juniors, along with the seniors—are in the larger gym. _Finally. _I've been waiting for this fucking moment all my life."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Since when did you get such a dirty mouth, April?"

May frowned at him. "Shut up, Drew. It's because I've been hanging around you since freshman year."

"That's 'cause I let you." Drew sniggered playfully.

"Oh, really? Why don't you let that girl Brianna hang around you too?" May snapped. "She seems so interested in you—something that surprises even _me._"

Drew laughed, then flicked his hair. "You know you love me, Maple."

"… No. And that wasn't the point." May rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to the library. Brendan promised to tutor me for Bio, so see you guys."

As May stormed out of the cafeteria, Drew looked significantly confused. "… I'm an A* student in Bio. Hell, she knows I have a fucking A* in Bio."

"Drew, you really have to choose your words around her." Misty reasoned, frowning. "Have you ever considered _why _she didn't ask you to tutor her? Think about it."

Misty and Dawn then turned to Leaf, who was silently watching it all. "Leaf, what's your next class?"

"Um, AP World History." Leaf answered.

"Aw, we're taking Calculus." Misty and Dawn said with disappointment.

"I have that class right now. I'll show you the way." A voice said behind her. Leaf turned around and what do you know, Gary Oak stands up as if he's on cue.

**Leaf's POV**

Great. Just great. Wonderful, even. I'm stuck with the bitchiest boy in the whole school. I'm walking my way to my own death, I swear. Grudgingly I walked alongside Gary and exited the cafeteria. I walked quickly, making my pace quick so that I wouldn't have to walk alongside him. Surprisingly, he didn't speed up to catch up. Instead, he walked his usual pace, all the while fixing his green eyes on me with an amused look.

That's when it hit me.

How the hell was I going to get to AP World History without knowing my way around this place.

Well shit.

I stopped walking and Gary sent me an amused look. "I'm guessing you have extraordinary senses, Green."

"I really don't appreciate people joking around with me, Oak." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I don't want to be late for my first class."

"Green, there's a good solid five minutes before class starts." Gary smirked, and I wanted, with all my freaking heart, to wipe the cool look off of his face. "Come on, Leafy."

I rolled my eyes at the stupid new nickname. Whatever. "Whatever, _Gary_. Let's—"

I paused, my mouth hanging open with my incomplete sentence still in my mouth as Gary strode up to me in two long strides and put his hand on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my ear. "You finally said my first name, Green. It didn't take that long, did it now?"

I swear I hate him so much already. Annoying Oak brat.

* * *

As soon as AP World History was over I ran out of the classroom, surprised that I could even stand that stuffy classroom. Kudos to me. But I swear, if Professor Juniper turns out to be a troll of a teacher I'm gonna sue.

I swear it.

I walked over to my locker and saw a girl with short, brunette hair holding a stack of books to her chest. "May!" I called.

May turned around and smiled. "Oh, hey Leaf."

"How was the tutoring session?" I asked. "You had a free, right?"

May nodded vigorously. "It went great! Brendan's a new junior this year, but he's really smart and so good at Bio! I'm so glad I asked him to help me, because if I didn't I would have been seriously screwed."

"That's great, I'm glad." I replied, smiling. "So, uh, I don't wanna sound like a busy body, but what is with Victoria?"

May snorted as she opened her locker, packing her books into her bag as I did the same. May closed her locker shut and turned to face me. "She's part of the 'It' crowd along with a few other jocks. They're just the typical, cliché high school clique, and Victoria's also co-captain of the Girl's Cross Country team. She's been eyeing Gary for a while now, and she's probably pissed that he's been nicer to you than he is to others."

"Nicer to me? He's a complete douche." I deadpanned. How did May consider Gary insulting me blatantly, giving me stupid nicknames and acting rude being in anyway, 'nicer' to me.

May shrugged—true, Leaf's reasoning wasn't wrong. Gary was a cool guy, and he didn't really care for trivial girls. Usually he would just have a crowd of fangirls watching from afar. And then he had that dark history with all those girlfriends he ended up only dating for a few days before dumping. Typical cool player, eh.

"Well, he had the decency to take you to AP World History, right? And at least he _talks _to you. It took me a whole three weeks to get that dude to say a simple 'Hi'." May sighed, shrugging. "Well, Drew left his student ID card with me and I need to return it to him. See you, Leaf."

I waved a quick goodbye and made my way out of the school gates, walking towards the field hockey turf. What was it that Dawn had told me; I'll get to see some dudes shirtless?

Oh well.

I won't deny, I'm actually looking forward to this just a bit.

**Dawn's POV**

I didn't know what was grosser; Ursula smothering – or trying, anyway – Paul or Brianna and Drew.

Which reminds me—how did Drew end up being friends with Brianna? Well, Brianna is head cheerleader. Drew is football captain (as a junior, I know, it surprised me too). Two plus two equals? The newest golden couple of this high school…

Not.

Drew had asked Paul and I to stay after school until practice ended so that he could ask us something. I didn't know what he needed, but for some reason Ursula had decided to tag along and, viola!

I'm stuck with having to feel secondary embarrassment of Ursula trying to seduce Paul.

Won't work though. Paul's like a rock.

I'm not kidding.

I watched Drew and Brianna intently as they began laughing over some joke, and Brianna threw an arm around Drew's shoulders, not caring whether he had shoulder pads or not. Brianna then leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, probably as a joke. Or something more. I was about to turn around and tell Frown Face that Brianna was a bitch until I saw a flash of brunette hair.

Oh. No. May Maple stood by the football field bleachers with something clenched tightly in her hands.

"Grasshead." Paul called as Ursula pouted at him, and my mouth dropped. Did Frown Face just… Call… Drew… to look… in this… direction…

_Fuck! PAUL. _Did he have no common sense? Now May was put in such a bad position.

Drew looked over, probably to throw a taunting remark at us, and then saw her. May, just standing there as if she'd been shot in the head. Drew looked from Brianna, who seemed confused, then back to May, and his jaw dropped.

Finally the idiot realizes what he's done in front of May.

He knew May didn't like Brianna, and here they were, basically cuddling and acting like a 'couple'. Drew detached himself from Brianna and called May's name multiple times, but May just ran away.

Now, I was _furious._ I stood up, and despite Paul's calls of: "Troublesome. The fuck are you trying to do," I walked down the bleachers, straight towards where Drew was standing dumbstruck.

"So now you know how much of an idiot you've been and how much you've hurt May. Good job, grasstard." I snarled, and then within a blink of an eye, I raised my hand and slapped Drew across the face as hard as I could. "That's for May."

Brianna screamed 'Mr. Drew!' and tried to lunge for me, but Drew blocked her with his arm. His green eyes looked hollow and if I didn't feel as mad as I was now, I probably would have felt sorry for the guy.

But not today.

* * *

A/N: meh i would have put in more ikari + ursula drama if i could D:

but the last part was more dawn-centric. the whole chapter = leaf-centric. and i hope you don't dislike the fact that i didnt make gary a loud player. idk i like the cool, silent, cat-like guys more than the louder ones. my personal preference, but gary is someone who's cool, quiet, and has had QUITE THE HISTORY with many girls.

i love old rival too much for my own good. review please? ^^ it makes my day ^^


	2. A Special Memory

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, everyone **

**I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it, and thank you for the positive feedback! 33 you guys made my day 33 I'm on such a writing roll, here's the newest chapter!**

**Replies to reviews…**

**Otakou-Natsu-Chan: Thank you so much! 3 **

**Guest: Haha thanks **

**Iloveikari: lol I wanted to develop Leaf's views a bit too and instead of making Gary loud and ignorant, I made him cool and somewhat arrogant haha. Yus Drew definitely did. Thanks **

**ShinyDragonair2: Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it! 3**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own pokemon**

**Never will**

**Never can**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Special Memory**

**May's POV**

I trembled and started to tear up as I clenched my fist around Drew's student ID card, pondering whether or not I should throw it into the nearest trash bin I could find. How_ could _he act so close with Brianna when he knew I hated her guts?

I knew Drew was popular—in fact, I don't even know _why _he hangs out with me and the rest of our gang in the first place. He attracts so many of the 'popular' girls, and the occasional hot gay boys that admired him from afar. So it was only natural for Brianna to like, or hang out with him, right?

_Plenty natural my ass. _I knew I was just trying to convince myself that Drew and Brianna didn't look like natural best friends.

Because Drew was _my _best friend. Drew Hayden, the star of the football team as a junior, the boy with beautiful features and the strangest green hair was pushover yet sweet country girl May's best friend. And now I was seriously considering changing that last part to 'gorgeous, flawless head cheerleader Brianna'.

Screw it. As I walked towards my locker in fury I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to see a boy with black hair and ruby red eyes.

"Brendan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Cross Country team?" I asked, confused despite feeling extremely angry right now. Victoria had said something about the Cross Country team making a bonfire, hadn't she? How would Brendan even find the time to walk around the hallways in that… uniform… that has huge… vents on the side of his torso…

This is unhealthy I need to stop. Brendan smiled at me, giving me a quick wave. "Technically, we're off to find bonfire wood. Coach will never know, so I stopped by my locker to get a Gatorade bottle I forgot."

"But," Brendan said, as he surveyed my bleary eyes and red face. "I think I might stay for a little while. May, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, rubbing at my arm. I actually wasn't, and anyone would have noticed right away, but Brendan seemed to realize that I didn't want to talk about it. At least he wasn't nosy.

Brendan shrugged. "Kay. But if you want to talk about anything, just call me or feel free to talk to me all right? And I don't mean in the annoying counselor way. Just think of me as any other friend."

I laughed. "Sure. So, what do you think the rest of the Cross Country boys are doing?"

"Funny you should mention only the Cross Country boys." Brendan wiggled his eyebrows. Oh yeah, here's the thing—the Cross Country boys in our school are notorious for being hotter than the football players. Drew's sort of an exception to most, though.

I punched Brendan lightly in the arm, and he laughed. "They're probably making out with the Cross Country girls. Or actually getting bonfire wood. That's what Ash does. Then there's an exception."

"Gary?"

"Gary." Brendan nodded in affirmation. "He just… goes and does his own thing. Though I think Victoria won't really let him."

I laughed again at Brendan's words—he was actually a pretty nice guy. Hilarious, pretty good looking, smart. This dude was pretty cool.

**Leaf's POV**

A satisfying _thock _ends in another rewarding _thack _as the ball I struck hit the back of the field hockey goal post. "Yeah, Leaf!" and "Yeah, new girl!" sounds from around my teammates as we end our round of rapid fire, but I just took my mouth guard out of my mouth and smiled.

"Alright, team, we're going to have a little ten minute rest." The coach said. "This is the only break you'll have in the two hours we will train today so use it wisely. Get some water, girls."

We all jogged to the silver bench on the field hockey turf, and Zoey, a girl with fiery orange hair that reminds me of Misty just a bit nudged me. "So, new girl. You enjoying the school so far?"

"That is seriously one of the dumbest, most awkward question _anyone _can ask." Iris rolled her eyes, hurriedly tying her long, indigo hair from it's messy pony tail into a fancy braid.

"Do you have anything better?" Zoey snapped back, and I was glad that Daisy had interrupted their argument because if they had kept going at it, I would have felt like the monkey in the middle.

"Oh _my gosh_!" Daisy squealed, looking past my shoulder towards the edge of the field hockey turf. Wondering why she seemed so excited, I turned around and followed Daisy's line of site…

… Ending up seeing a person with bangs and brown hair. He looked awkward with that Cross Country uniform that had huge vents on the arms and really baggy shorts. "Bill!" Daisy exclaimed.

An awkward appearance and a awkwardly common name.

Great.

I stared after Daisy who began running to the fence that cut off the turf from the pavement, chatting animatedly to this 'Bill', who was most likely her boyfriend. I smiled, but it immediately wiped off my face when I noticed a figure trailing lazily behind Bill.

Daisy squealed again and ran to Gary Oak, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing at his spiky hair, much to his dismay. He frowned and I could hear him yelling at her: "Get off o'me, Daisy!" It was the first time I'd seen him actually raising his voice, and the first time I saw him lose his cool.

What the. He looked so… kiddy next to the fully grown Daisy. Note to self: Never tell him that or he'll probably be meaner to me than he already is. I couldn't hold back a small snort of amusement, and I heard a few girls whispering from behind me.

"What's Oak doing here?"

"Oh my god, who the fuck cares he's so hot."

"Oh my god he makes me so happy. Do you think he came to see any of us?"

"Probably not."

I was about to turn around from the less-than-normal view that was displayed currently in front of me, but I froze. Emerald eyes met emerald, and I bit the inside of my mouth as Gary motioned towards me.

What did this dude want.

Confused, I walked towards Gary (ignoring gasps and giggles from the field hockey team) and crossed my arms in front of him. "What?"

"Chill, Green." Gary said, smirking a bit. "When does your practice finish?"

"Probably after a _long, long _while." I replied, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyway? Where's your Cross Country girlfriend?"

Gary's face hardened into a grim expression. "Victoria's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Green, Gramps needs to talk to you, so he told me to escort you to the house." Gary finally said after a long pause. What did his grandpa want with _me? _Oh my god, what if his grandpa was a pedophile. Or worse, a child trafficker? All sorts of random thoughts were running in my head and Gary opened his mouth once more. "I'm guessing no one told you this—my Gramps is the principal here."

Oh that made so much more sense. I got it know.

And then I fell into panic again.

Because what would a principal want with a new student? The student's either caused trouble on the first day or the principal is just overly friendly.

… I was hoping that the second option was the case here.

**Misty's POV**

I tapped away on my Xbox as Dawn sat in my room, fuming after recapping everything that had happened this afternoon. About May being mad. Grasstard being as ass. Paul being smothered by Ursula. Fawning over Lucas.

Just the usual, actually.

"Anyway, Misty. I heard you went to watch Catching Fire last weekend with Ash." Dawn wiggled her eyebrows at me, and I momentarily froze and dropped my Xbox controller, causing the enemy on the screen to attack my player.

Just great. I whirled around to face Dawn and frowned at her. "What was that for?"

"What, I was just curious!"

"No, I mean making me drop my Xbox controller!" I complained. Dawn sweatdropped at me like she couldn't believe what I just said.

"Whatever. This is more important. How's it with Ashy boy?" Dawn asked playfully.

I sighed, and walked over to where she was sitting in my room, and plopped myself down. My fiery red bangs got in my face and I swept them away. "If you're so curious, then I'll satiate your curiosity. Yes, we went to the movies together, but _nothing _happened. Other than the occasional 'Misty, it's going to be Wiress that dies next!' or 'Oh my god, they're making out again!' or 'I actually want to get a better glimpse at Enobaria's teeth,' _nothing _out of the extraordinary happened. And he has a girlfriend, Dawn. A girlfriend that's pretty much friends with everyone."

"She's a social butterfly." Dawn said, shrugging. "Well, she's sweet on the outside. Pretty nice on the inside, although she's such a manipulative _bitch _if she needs to be. I'll be honest, I really don't like her."

I raised my eyebrow. "You think I don't?"

"Nah, if you were Katniss Everdeen and she was another tribute in the arena, I'm pretty sure you'd risk getting mixed into the initial bloodbath to kill her." Dawn said sarcastically. "I mean, I'm personally disappointed in Ash—what does he _see _in her? Does he know about… the _thing?_"

I sighed, and rubbed at my temples. "No, he doesn't know."

The thing. That thing. It bothered my very existence so much—I hated that day. That particular incident. It ruined me a bit inside, and it all happened with a few sugar-coated _poisonous _words and a sweet, lethal smile. "He should. He has to know that his 'girlfriend' did such a thing to his best friend…"

"No." I firmly said. "Ash doesn't need to know about it. Melody's just Melody, she's much nicer, or at least, seems like it now. And I don't want to disappoint Ash or anything."

Dawn sighed. "Sometimes, I think you're too nice for your own good."

**Leaf's POV**

I was still convinced that the principal—Professor Oak—might be a pedophile secretly trying to sell me to lechers as Gary walked with me to his house with his hands in his pockets.

His hair was still pretty damp (he probably took a shower because he didn't smell like sweat) and his eyes were blank. Unfeeling.

The hell happened to this guy—did he have some traumatizing child experience? I mean, with a smile on his face he could have looked… 'better.' I wasn't sure how to describe it, but if I ever saw a decent smile on his face, I'd probably give him an award.

After a few more minutes of quiet walking, I frowned. "Hey…"

"What."

"This is the direction to my house." I said slowly.

"Well, Green, it just so happens to be that I live in this neighborhood. That means there's a chance that I live less than a block from your house. There is a chance that my house goes this direction too." Gary said sarcastically, and I could just tell from his words that he was amused with me.

Stupid porcupine. "Well, _porcupine._" I started. "That's the most I've ever heard from you today. Feeling eloquent, aren't we now?"

Gary obviously didn't like his new nickname because he instantly stopped walking and gave me a deadly glare. "_What did you just call me?_"

"Porcupine."

"Well, Tree—"

"It's _Leaf._"

"Yeah, keep talking Twig." Gary rolled his eyes. I swear, he thinks he looks cool.

Which he sort of does.

But if he ever finds out I said that I'm going to punch myself.

We finally came to a stop in front of a large mansion and my mouth gaped open. Because, right next to this familiar mansion was a house that was big and decent enough, and that house just happened to belong to me.

"You're my _neighbor?_" I sputtered.

"Yeah, Branch. Get used to it." Gary snorted before opening the gate to his 'house'. You know what, I'm just saying 'mansion' from now on. We walked into the mansion and as I put my shoes into the shoe cupboard, I looked at the photos on top of it.

A picture of a girl and a boy—most likely a younger Daisy and Gary—and another of Gary eating ice cream as a kid was on the cupboard. I stifled a giggle because Gary had the dumbest facial expression on his face.

I think I was traumatized right then. Gary cleared his throat and I ripped my gaze from the photos, and he motioned for me to follow him upstairs. I did, and then entered an office at the direct right of the hallway.

When I entered, I saw someone who was far from a pedophile. Instead I was reminded of a bulkier Peter Capaldi. There, by his desk sat Professor Oak, smiling at me. "Ah, Leaf! Great to see you again!"

_Again? _I didn't question him though, because I didn't want to seem nosy or rude. He probably saw me in the flock of juniors today. "So," Professor Oak continued. "I have a special request for you."

I nodded numbly.

"In your old school, you were a Biology prodigy, am I right?" Professor Oak asked.

"Uh... I had pretty good grades?" I supplied.

"And you were also in your school's a cappella group?"

Okay where was this conversation heading to? If he was going to ask me to sing about Biology using a cappella skills then I was going to blatantly refuse. Instead, Professor Oak just nodded. "Wonderful. Excellent virtues, Ms. Green. Now, do you remember my grandson?"

"I met him today." I said flatly.

"To—oh, I see. Well, to put it shortly he's missed you quite a bit, Ms. Green." Professor Oak mused.

… What. Now I'm scared. Professor Oak dismissed me and I walked out of the office, dazed. Was that _really _all he had to say to me? And what about Gary supposedly 'missing' me? What did that even mean?

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw a startled Gary (I should be the one startled though). I breathed and faced him. "What?"

"I'll see you off." He responded indifferently instead, and I followed him downstairs. Something caught my eye though, when I got to the bottom of the stairs. On a shelf was a picture of a kid Gary playing with a girl around his size. They were laughing, and as I squinted, I took in the image of long, chocolate brown hair and shining green orbs…

"Do you remember me now?" A low voice asked, and I flinched as a lean arm slammed onto the stair railing, half-trapping me. I looked up at Gary, who's eyes were looking at me intently.

_"Catch me if you can, Branch!" A boy laughed._

_"Shut up!" I squealed after him. He raced me to the tree and of course, he won. He was quicker. More agile. There was no other way to explain it. _

_"Gary, wait!" _

That memory crashed into my mind and I widened my eyes. Oh my god. I can't believe I just remembered this now.

Gary Oak used to be my neighbor in Pallet Town.

I used to play with him all the time.

I was his _best friend._

* * *

A/N: And I leave the chapter there ;) hehe suspense. Heheehehehehehehhehehehheehehehhe I could resist the idea of leaf + gary = childhood friends! SO I GOT SOME HOENNSHIPPING GOIN' ON /shot. LOL. But what is love without love rivals? Next chappie hopefully you'll get a look at Ursula. And Melody or Lucas? ;)

Review please? /sprinkles rainbows and skittles everwhere.


End file.
